five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (рус. "Пять Ночей у Фредди 3") - инди-хоррор игра в жанре "Point and click" от разработчика Скотта Коутона. Вышла в Steam 2 марта 2015 года. Игра продолжает события первой части игры. Геймплей Геймплей не особо отличается от предыдущих частей игры: игрок по-прежнему сидит в офисе и через планшет наблюдает за аниматроником и пытается выжить с 12 АМ до 6 АМ. Хотя есть и изменения: планшет открывается в правой части офиса, теперь у игрока нет ни маски Фредди, нифонарика. Заменой им теперь является звуковой драйвер, который необходим для защиты от SpringTrap'а. Его можно включить только в планшете и активируется только в той комнате, на которую игрока в данный момент наблюдает. Также если он залезет в вентиляционную шахту, то можно преградить ему путь в офис, путем закрытия какой-либо секции вентиляционной шахты. SpringTrap может сломать все способы защиты от него, а также камеры, сделав игрока крайне уязвимым. Их можно будет починить с помощью другого планшета, который находится в левой части офиса. Осветление на сайте: thumb|left|Иконка на одном сайте'6 декабря на официальном сайте 'Скотта Коутона (разработчика игры) в правом,нижнем углу при осветлении в любом графическом редакторе была обнаружена цифра 3'. Так же, в левом углу, при осветлении, можно увидеть надпись "'Until next time" (рус. До следующего раза). Возможно, это является отсылкой к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. На тот момент, вместо цифры, стоит надпись "Merry Christmas"'' (рус. Счастливого Рождества).'' Из этого можно сделать вывод, что третья часть выйдет после нового года. Также, появилась белая надпись внизу: "Это просто дружелюбное напоминание про обычный праздник, не верьте всему, что слышите. У меня нет аккаунта Twitter и Twitch. Верьте только информации с моего E-Mail'a, канала YouTube, официального сайта. Спасибо за внимание и счастливого Рождества!". Вскоре Скотт Коутон признался,что за FNaF3 он еще даже и не брался, а этими фотографиями он признался, что "шутил"! Также, 24 декабря 2014 года, вышла фанатская версия Five Nights at Freddy's 3, которая была вскоре переименована в Return To Freddy's, дабы не вызывать конфликтов по поводу обманутых людей, которые считали, что фанатская игра - официальная. Пятнадцатого января 2015 года был обновлён дизайн официального сайта разработчика Скоттa Коутона, где на главной странице появляется изображение с коробкой в которую сложены детали аниматроников из 2-ой части, но в коробке также видно крюк Фокси. Над коробкой есть большая цифра 3, осветленная прожектором. Также, при осветлении изображения, справа от коробки можно увидеть Golden Freddy, хотя форма его лица больше похожа на Бонни из 1-ой части. После выхода трейлера мы теперь знаем, что это новый и единственный аниматроник в третьей части, найденный в сгоревшей пиццерии - Spring trap (рус.Капкан). 30-го января игре был дан зелёный свет в Steam Greenlight. Возможная дата выхода считалась 5 февраля. 15 февраля на Steam Greenlight появилось объявление от Скотта, что игра в бета тесте у 2 его помощников (которые являются его сыновьями). Также в этом объявлении есть зашифрованное сообщение, оно расшифровывается как "My name is Springtrap" (рус. "Меня зовут Капкан."), но также может переводиться "Меня зовут весенняя ловушка", что может говорить о том, что игра выйдет весной. 1 марта на сайте Скотта появилось новое изображение. На нем изображен BB и надпись "Guess Who?" (рус. "Угадай кто? "). Так же при осветлении в левом нижнем углу можно увидеть цифру 10. 3-4 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение цилиндра Фредди(Предположительно, но вариант подходит), рядом только черный фон. Интересные факты *В консоли (клавиша F12 на сайте) можно найти слова "Merry Christmas! Taking a break." (рус. Счастливого Рождества! Взят перерыв). А раньше можно было увидеть "Freddy, Offline, 20 years old, coming soon!" (рус.'' Фредди, не работает, 20 лет, скоро будет!) и'' ""five nights at freddy's, 30 years later, only one" (рус. Пять ночей с Фредди, 30 лет спустя, только один). ''Что характерно, эти две надписи сильно конфликтуют. * Большинство людей думали, что игра будет на 3D движке, но игра как и остальные части будет сделана на Multimedia Fusion, о чем можно узнать на официальной странице FNaF3 на сайте IndieDB - здесь. * 16 февраля на странице игры в Steam Greenlight Скотт сказал, что его взломали и из-за этого он отменяет игру. После множество гневных отзывов фанатов, Скотт объявил, что была всего лишь шутка и с игрой все в порядке. * Пол в новом здании выложен черно-белой плиткой.А на стенах мы можем увидеть полосы из той же плитки.Очень похоже на здание из FNAF 1. Место действия Игра происходит спустя 30 лет после закрытия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, в доме ужасов. Части аниматроников используют для декораций помещения, в пиццерии всего один аниматроник - похожий на некое подобие Гибрида (смесь других аниматроников), крайне неприятного на вид. Также можно заметить, что пол и небольшая линия на стене, как обычно, выложены чёрно-белой плиткой. Фото В интернете так же появились скриншоты с аниматрониками из третьей части игры. Не верьте этому - это просто 'фейки''' и фанатские персонажи.' 'Авторы этих аниматроников признались, что это они просто придумали их. Но некоторые аниматроники, как кот Sugar используются в фанатской версии. Так же 3 января Скотт опубликовал лицо одного из аниматроников с надписью "I am still here." (рус. "Я всё ещё здесь."), намекая, что разработка начата. Возможно, этот аниматроник Золотой Фредди, что опровергается тем, что у него ни в обеих частях игры не было глаз, то есть это Freddy Fazbear. Файл с этой картинкой называется FNaF3. Ещё при подсветке видна маленькая цифра 3 в нижнем правом углу. Возможно, Скотт специально хотел, чтобы картинку осветлили. По поводу этого плаката также "вращается" много теорий. 15 января, утром, на сайте Скотта появилось новое фото. На фото изображен ящик с головами и частями тела аниматроников. Головы BB, игрушечного Бонни, Мангл, Фредди, игрушечной Чики и свисающий крюк Фокси. Также над коробкой с аниматрониками висит в воздухе цифра три, это намёк на третью часть игры. Фото называется "whatcanweuse.jpg", то есть если поставить пробелы это будет переводиться как: "Что мы можем использовать?". Также по картинке видно, что игра возможно будет сделана на 3D движке, но это было опровергнуто, на официальной странице indiedb было написано в строке движок (engine) - Multimedia Fusion 2. Также, если осветить фото, то можно разглядеть какого-то аниматроника, выглядит удручающе. Недавно (примерно с 25 января 2015 г.) изменился дизайн сайта и теперь там было написано фиолетовыми буквами "He always does." (рус. Он всегда это делает). При осветлении и заливке краской тёмные участки в Paint вы ничего не увидите. На этот раз Скотт не добавлял никаких скрытых записей. Что является намеком на трейлер Five Nights at Freddy's 3, в нем есть эта фраза. Возможно, это как то связано с Фиолетовым человеком. 27 января, после выхода трейлера, дизайн вновь изменился, и надпись изменилась на старую картинку с коробкой и головами аниматроников в ней. 4 февраля на сайте Скотта появилось изображение карты хоррор-аттракциона Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. При осветлении которой можно заметить дополнительные коридоры. Возможно, это тайные ходы или вентиляции по которым будут пробираться аниматроники. Возможно, мы будем выбираться из Аттракциона. Также это изображение называется "CAM15". 2 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение истрёпанного мальчика с шариками, справа от которого белыми буквами написано "Guess who?" (рус. Угадай кто?).При осветлении видно число 10. Также это изображение называется "Fear" (рус. Страх). В ночь 2 марта на сайте Скотта появился тизер с Фокси и Чикой. Левее от них надпись "it's all in your mind (рус. Это всё в твоём воспоминании)", что означало Five Nights at Freddy's 3 вышла! 700px-Fnaf3.png|Первый тизер 3 части. fnaf3.jpg|Второй тизер 3 части с новым аниматроником. whatcanweuse.jpg|Коробка с частями аниматроников. kks7xOnk-xo.jpg|Осветленный тизер. map brightened.png|Карта 3 части с коридорами. map.jpg|Обычная карта. Аватарка и Карта.png|Перевернутая карта 3 части очень похожа на логотип Скотта SD98juZUOtA.jpg|Некий SpringTrap,тут сосуды видны лудше, в дырках костюма на голове видно мозг _3__by_gummiwings87-d8fmxaq.jpg|Cообщение от Скотта в Steam GreenLight. Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg.jpg|Если присмотреться к шеи Spring Trap`а, можно увидеть сосуды фиолетового парня guesswho.jpg|Новый тизер. guesswhobr.png|Осветлённый тизер,на шапке BB видны буквы CD которые были чит кодом в FNaF и FNaF2 для пропуска ночи inyourmind.jpg|Новый тизер, на котором изображены Чика и Фокси. hat.jpg|Тизер после выхода игры Трейлер Примерно вечером 26 января 2015 года на официальном канале Скотта был добавлен трейлер игры. Давайте разберём его по "цепочке". В начале мы видим детские рисунки аниматроников, далее камера разворачивается и ведёт нас к левой двери по коридору, впереди мы видим игровой автомат телевизор. Далее на экране появляется надпись: "He will come back." (рус. "Он собирается вернутся."), позже мы видим ещё слова: "He always does." (рус. "Он всегда так делает."), потом камера смотрит на аниматроников (т.е. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Chica), Бонни поворачивает свой зрачок на нас. Далее мы видим надпись: "We have a place for him" (рус. "у нас есть место для него"), потом мы смотрим на Spring Trap, его сервоприводы так долго не были использованы, что аниматроник очень сильно трясся. Позже мы видим надпись: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. После чего на нас нападает тот же самый маскот. А возле двери стоит Фредди без эндоскелета. Возможно, когда нас убьют, он запихнёт нас в этот костюм. На экране появляется: "Coming Soon" (рус. скоро). 27 января 2015 года информация стала доступной в Steam. Так же там появились первые фотографии. Того же числа Скотт в Steam объявил, что благодарен людям за то, что они сделали игру хитом. Также он хочет развенчать слухи о выходе игры 5 февраля. Хоть он сделал значительный прогресс, но ему, по его же словам, "ещё много работы предстоит сделать!". Многие думали, что игра выйдет 13.02.2015 т.к. это символично. Небольшое напоминание, что 13 февраля - это пятница 13, и именно в пятницу 13 случился Укус 87. Но в этот день игра не вышла. Галерея Five Nights at Freddy's 3 5.jpg|Скример Spring Trap`а FNAF3_2.jpg|Офис в игре FNAF3_3.jpg|Планшет с системным меню Five Nights at freddy's 3 3.jpg|Слева новый аниматроник. На стене макет головы Foxy Камеры FNaF3.png|Камеры в FNaF3 2015-02-05 17-31-35 Скриншот экрана.png|Скриншот одной из камер в Steam GreenLight. Как мы видим тут Фредди или светильник из Фредди И_тизера.jpg|Вентилятор Fnaf3g.gif|Spring Trap, который дергается, вероятно, из-за нахождения в нём и смерти фиолетого парня 2015-03-03_00003.jpg|Тень Мангл рядом с офисом Факты * Может быть, когда Бонни смотрит на нас зрачком, это означает что это Show Stage, но многое об этом не известно. * Можно заметить сходство между мини-игрой во FNAF2 и возможно 15 камерами в FNAF3. Это сходство заметно при просмотре полной карты мини-игры "SAVE THEM" (рус. Спасти их). На ней видно 15 комнат. Получается и 15 камер на каждую комнату. * В SteamGreenlight пришло сообщение от Скотта, в которое он написал о бета-версии FNaF3. Там есть один секрет. В тексте некоторые буквы повторяются, и если их соединить, то получится предложение "My name is Spring Trap" (рус. Моё имя - Весенняя Ловушка, Пружинная Ловушка, Капкан). Это и есть название этого загадочного аниматроника. * Ещё в SteamGreenlight тоже пришло сообщение от Скотта, в которым он писал, что его взломали и сделали "тролль" игру Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * В игре будет 6 аниматроников: SpringTrap, призрак Фокси, призрак BB, призрак Чики, призрак Фредди и призрак Марионетки.Не скучайте из-за того, что в игре 1 "живой" аниматроник! * После прохождения шестой ночи будет говориться, что аттракцион сгорел. Полиция считает, что возгорание произошло из-за проводки, а остатки от аниматроников будут проданы на аукционе. * После нападения фантомов аниматроников, игра не завершается, а продолжается. * Планшет не занимают всю область экрана. * В офисе висит плакат с Фредди. Если нажать на его нос, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая-же пасхалка есть в первой и во второй части. Сюжет (из Steam Greenlight) Спустя тридцать лет после того, как пиццерия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza закрыла свои двери, события, которые происходили здесь стали не более чем слухом и памятью детства, но владельцы "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" полны решимости возродить легенду и сделать опыт как можно более реалистичным, идя на многое, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло бы выжить десятилетиями забвений и разрухи. Сначала были только пустые костюмы, рука, крюк, старая бумага, пластины, куклы, но потом было сделано замечательное открытие!.. Теперь ресторан имеет одного, но крайне опасного аниматроника. "В FNaF3 был первый раунд бета тестирования, у меня есть 2 тестера, которым я могу доверять, они всегда мне помогают(возможно вы знаете о них). Игра все еще требует доработки, все еще слишком хлипкая, но уже она обрела успех у моих тестеров - заставила их выпрыгивать из штанов от страха. Одна из фишек, о которой я их не предупредил была ************** и они нашли ее очень эффективной :) плюс "Он" был очень агрессивен, агрессивнее, чем я ожидал из-за него мои тестеры не смогли даже дойти до 2-ой ночи, однако все идет своим чередом и игра выйдет как запланировано!" Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Аниматроники